Phoenix Resistance: Colleges of Wars
by Warden of Games
Summary: After the great War of the Academy, all three former agents form their brand new rebellion against the new toxic company, LegeCorp before confronting a deadly threat relating to their past. Currently updated!
1. Chapter 1 - A Fresh Start

**Y'Ello, fellow readers! Me, PrinceKyleLancer, I am here to make a sequel of XoxILoveyouxoX's MySims Academy. **

**Now, to the characters and the OCs that were offered long ago!**

* * *

**Colleges of War**

**Starring**

**Kenny McKlarney**

**Drew Knight**

**Derek Jackal**

**Tina Lavendier/Agent Robin**

**Aero Hound**

**Franklin Spencer/Rulebreaker**

**Chaz McFreely  
**

**Jodie Calvary/Rocketjet**

**Brooklyn York/Mysterious Spirit**

**Preston Winthrop  
**

**Summer Holiday**

**Buddy Bellhop**

**Morae Qarst/Whitestripe  
**

**Jonah Ovidd**

**Violet Nightshade**

**Poppy Nightshade/Toxipetal**

* * *

**Co-Starring **

**Hardeck Ryles/Bikelover**

**Riley McKlarney/The Charmer**

**Keira Lane/Sweetheart**

**Bazel 'Baz' Rylan/The Wall**

**Travis Scott/Junior Droid**

**Sapphire Diamond/Ms. Katana**

**Teri Boston/Darker **

**Annalyn 'Anna' Chase/Psychic**

**Clara Reding/Warmheart**

**Kai O. Knight/Crystalbird**

**Liberty Lee/Ms. Viper**

**Riley Park**

**Hannah Dagger**

**Richard Roland/King Roland**

**Daniel 'Dan-Dan' Flowers  
**

**Whitney Roland/Princess Butter**

**Nerrie-Jean Estrange/Lady Angel**

**Mel Spencer**

**Candy Grove/Techie**

**Evelyn Gray**

**Viktor Emann**

**Tommy Knight**

* * *

**With**

**Lorrie Witchet/Lady Fencer**

**Agent Walker**

* * *

**Rated: T - Strong language, bloody/strong violence, sexuality, mature/light sexual themes, romance, dark themes, major character death, rivalry.**

**Genre: (Mainly: School Drama/Thriller) Drama - Romance - Adventure - Friendship - Suspense - Hurt/Comfort**

**Category: MySims**

**Main Characters: Kenny, Drew, Derek, Tina, Aero, Chaz, Clara, Summer**

**Year will be set after the War of the Academy (MySims Academy), characters' ages will be 15-21, the mystery character is someone who you wouldn't expect, try guess who it is. I don't own Tina, MySims characters, your OCs, just my OCs.**

_**Summary**__**: After the great War of the Academy, all three former agents form their brand new rebellion against the new toxic company, LegeCorp before confronting a deadly threat relating to their past and a new team that collides violently against them.**_

**Warning! The plots has been drastically changed, involving different characters and story plots. **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A Fresh Start _**

* * *

A boy walked out off a black and dark blue go-kart. He had bright blood red rock star hair, slight tanned skin, emerald green eyes, black shirt, white leather sleeveless jacket, dark green trousers, black/yellow striped shoes. His hair was down to his neck as he combed it straight. He walked past girls giggling at his appearance, boys scowling as a way of saying 'Watch it, sun-skin, or I'll shoot you in your shoulder'. He walked into the principal's office and found King Roland, Hey, sir. The name's Kenny, Kenny McKlarney.

"Mr. Klarney! Good to see you!" Roland exclaimed happily. "McKlarney." Kenny smiled shyly. "My bad, son. It's just these cupcakes." Roland said with a cupcake in his hand. "Cupcakes?" pondered McKlarney. "They can be really distracting. You didn't know that?" Roland smiled as Kenny gave him a shy one in return, "No, sorry," he apologized, scratching his hair, "So,...what's next?"

"You called me, Roland?" someone hollered as he walked in. Kenny turned around, then, his eyes widened, along with the other boy himself. He had light brown hair with a dark brown bang, strong tanned skin, hazel eyes, light grey tank top, white gilet with a cyan hood, dark blue chinos, black and dark converse shoes. And there's a reason why they're so surprised. "Kenny, bro, it that you?"

"Hey, Drew," Kenny said nervously, "How's life?" "You're brothers?" King Roland questioned. "No, sir, just a saying." admitted Drew with a raised hand.

And with that, flat-buddies Tina Lavendier, Derek Jacklinson and Brooklyn York walked in, as well. "Derek! Tina! It looks like you got another student for the college?" Roland pondered. "Yep! We decided that Brooklyn should join since we are flatmates, right, Tina?" Derek confirmed, snaking his arm around Tina's shoulder, "That's right." Tina said with a smile, "Why don't you introduce yourself, Brook!"

"Hi..! I'm Brooklyn York." Brooklyn waved nervously.

Drew scratched his ear like a cat in surprise, "Was everyone but nervous on their first day?"

"Shut up, Knight." Derek ordered, punching him in the shoulder, causing him to wince in pain.

"Alright, bloody blonde! I'll just go!" Drew shouted, walking off, "See ya later, Ken!" and with that, he walked out of the office.

But when Drew just was walking away, he accidentally bumped into a girl who was on her way in. "Whoops-daisy! If I heard your footprints the minute I walked out, I'd here you." Drew was too busy grinning nervously at her to notice her appearance, which was raven short hair, slight pale skin, milky blue eyes with light pink eyeshadow, black leg-length dress, dark red with light glowing red stripes all over, burgundy boots.

"It's okay. I was heading to the office, anyway." Jodie smiled and Drew chuckled shyly, scratching his ear once again. "No wonder..." and afterwards, there was a weird silence. Feeling nervous but ready to break it after seconds, they both waved, "Bye." and they went their separate ways.

"Hello, Roland." Jodie smiled, "You wanted us?" she pondered. "Go get Drew, you and him are escorting these fresh minds to their dorm rooms!" "That's good! Let's go, um..?" pondered Jodie again, questioning the newbies' names. "Tina Lavendier." "Derek Jackal." "Brooklyn York." "Kenny McKlarney." Jodie's eyes were slightly widen as she smiled with a quarter of her mouth open, "So, you're Riley's brother! He's been telling me all about you!" she exclaimed.

"Has he?" Kenny asked with a chuckle. "I have." Drew walked in again, which, this time, Derek groaned. "This isn't a office party, for god's sake!" he complained. "Heesh, you're such a baby!," played Drew, "I was just coming back for my wallet, which I forgot!"

Now everyone just stared at Drew. And by that, he looked at everyone confused, "What?"

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! Tell me if it's good, or bad! And XoxILoveyouxoX, thanks for letting me use your character and story from long ago, and if you have time, do share your wishes with me!**

**Next chap coming soon!**

**I shall see you again, my fellow readers!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Another Student Fill

**Chapter 2**

**Another Student Fill**

* * *

"So, looks like we got different dorm rooms." Derek shrugged, holding up everyone's dorm room papers, "Drew, you're in Dorm Room 3, Kenny, Dorm Room 2, Brooklyn, you're with Tina, my sexy girl.." Tina laughed with a amused smirk at Derek's wink and grin. "In Dorm Room 1, and luckily, I'm not with..." that's when Derek looked at Drew, "Jackass." "_**WHAT**_?! Why do you look at me when you said Jackass?" the Brit glared with crossed arms. The ex-trouble-maker gave him a 'you're joking, right?' stare. "You admitted to us all that you're nuts. Remember?" "Well, I know, cause he's my friend." smiled Kenny. Drew smiled, "Thanks, Ken." he said, taking it as a compliment.

"Look, can't we just get to our rooms?" Brooklyn asked.

Everyone nodded, "Sure." Tina said.

"Let's go!" Dylan shouted, suddenly sprinting to his.

* * *

**Dorm Room 3 - Drew's Dorm Room**

* * *

Drew noisily opened the door with a small grin. "Awesome! I made it first!" acknowledged he, making a victorious fist pump.

"Yeah, right!"

Dylan flinched in surprise and turned around in alert, "What? Who that?" then, someone walked out of the bed, his childhood rival;..."Tommy Knight." he growled. "I miss you too, you idiot." smiled Tommy mischievously. Dylan glared, "Maggot." "How's my brother? Are the Prancers still idiots these days?" the younger bird smirked. "I think you mean _**Lancers**_..?" Dylan snarled.

"Nah, I was right the first time." Tommy shrugged.

"I told you we wouldn't make it first!"

"It's your fault!"

Dylan and Tommy turned their heads to see two other boys, Travis Scott and Baz Rylan. "Trav! Baz!" Drew hollered. "Drew, what's up?" Baz yelled, giving a Drew a bro-hug. "I'm good. Travis?" "You alright?" Travis halfway paid attention to them, since he was always laying his eyes on his phone, playing Temple Run 2.

Baz, Travis and Drew were friends since they were 6, and were against Tommy ever since. Now, they were roomed with him. "I guess there's gonna be hell in here." Baz sighed. "You did turn up, so, yeah." the rival retorted. "...O'kay, whatever." Drew deadpanned before turning to Baz and Travis again, "If there was one thing to make this dorm room more _**lovely**_, it'd be a woman's touch." "Good thing, we have you, then." commented Tommy again.

Drew then, death glared him with venom growing in his eyes. "Shut up!"

"No, thanks."

"You're right, mate. But, it's a shame that this college doesn't like mixed gender places." Baz pouted.

However, the minute they heard the door behind them close, they turned to the door. They found themselves looking at a girl.

"Hi, I'm Poppy Nightshade. I think this is my dorm room."

Before Travis can recall her from before, Tommy cheered loudly with a "_**HELLS, YES!**_"

* * *

**Dorm Room 2 - Kenny and Derek's Dorm Room**

* * *

Kenny and Derek walked in, already finding themselves last to the dorm room. There was unknown Viktor Emann, bookworm Liberty Lee and mysterious Anna Chase. "I knew we'd make last." Derek groaned. "Don't be a baby, Derek, let's make the best of it." Kenny said. "Look who showed up." said Viktor with a smirk, "Alter-Core's greatest teacher's pet and the neighborhood bully. If only this college was built on popularity-" "We'd take your place in this dorm room." Kenny talked over with a quick comment.

"Hey, kids! We're in this dorm room, too." Derek shouted out, loudly and rapidly clapping his hands for attention, "This is Kenny McKlarney, and my name's Derek Jackal, what's your names?"

"I'm Liberty Lee."

"Anna Chase."

"You're not dumb, are you, boys?"

"Nice answer, thick-skull." Derek retorted to Viktor.

Then, Jodie Calvary walked in, as well. "Sorry I'm late! I'm Jodie!"

"Wait a minute, did you say Liberty Lee?" questioned Kenny, pointing at the bookworm. Liberty nodded, "Yeah...oh, it's you two!" Liberty remembered.

"Liberty! The nerd!" Derek claimed. Liberty and Kenny used to be friends at high school before the academy years and Derek remembers Liberty well back in the Academy War.

"...I guess I'm gonna be loved up here."

"_**Excuse me, girl, we're having a moment here!**_"

* * *

**Dorm Room 1 - Tina and Brooklyn's Dorm Room**

* * *

Tina and Brooklyn also made it last to the dorm room, beaten by softy Keira Lane, confident Lorrie Witchet and the rude Teri Boston. "Great, more ugly girls!" Teri mocked, gaining stares of disgust from everyone else. "You're nice..(!)" exclaimed Lorrie. "I know I am." fought back Teri with her toothy grin. "Hey, girls." Tina waved. "Hey." Lorrie waved back, "I'm Lorrie. This is Keira Lane, she's a bit shy. And the other girl, she's Teri Boston, known as Twitchy Terr!"

"Shut your trap, English twerp!" Teri lightly shoved Lorrie, who just sighed in disbelief and sat back on her favourite couch.

"Guess this will be one fun college time. Where girls call each other bitches and sluts and boys can just be sleeping around-dickheads." claimed the sophisticated Witchet, calling out the main standards she has adapted with.

Tina became surprised by her sudden claim and whispered Brooklyn, "Someone's had a hell of school-time, you think?" she exchanged to her, making Brooklyn snicker.

"Well, it's a good thing you're ready to gossip," smirked Teri, walking up to Tina before slumping to her leather chair, "Because rumors says the Revenant Ten will show up."

By her mysterious words, all other girls turned her heads to Teri with question. Being the adventurous one, Lorrie confronted her, "What are you on about, you evil little girl?" she pondered, disbelief slapped across her face. The mischievous Teri sighed with rolled eyes and got up seriously. "The Revenant Ten, known to Alter-Core, are this world's most daring team of young people." she answered, pulling out her most intense face yet, "The leader, Franklin Spencer, is the one feared person of crime who doesn't acts for what he wants, but lets the others do his work. The poor and the criminals call him the Rulebreaker or Ace of Doom and Fear."

Tina had a face of complete shock and intrigue; she just heard of this Aero King and has already interested her, "Oh...my god..." then, she had a face of complete disbelief, "You're honestly we're that stupid..?! Please!" she scoffed.

Tina shrugged, "If he gets you or something, don't say I didn't warn you."

**And that's the second chapter! Up next will be the return of more characters from the Academy War. And I'll see you all later!**


End file.
